Change of Plans
by freewheeler26
Summary: There is a change of plans after the war with Millenium will Hellsing be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Change in Plans

Seras breathed in the cool night air enjoying the feel of the breeze and the quiet of the night as she stood on the roof top of the Hellsing manor. She took a cigarette from behind her ear and lit it, she took a long drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke out slowely savouring it. _Its funny the things you'll do to survive. _She thought as she thought about the war and the things she had done after she finally accepted her mindian nature. Walter's betrayal and her master's death was the hardest to accept. Ohhh she knew that her master wanted death but it was still hard. Walters betrayal almost killed Sir Integra physically and mentally. She shook her head and sighed she threw her cigarette on the ground and ground it with her boot. _Enough of thinking about the past. Its time to start thinking in the present and moving forward. _She gathered her shadows and morphed thru the ceiling and in front of Sir Integras office door she knocked and heard "come in" she opened the door and walked in and stood in front of the desk where Sir Integra was currently reading a report. Integra sighed and took off her glass's she rubbed her temples tiredly. "You wanted to see me Sir Integra?" Integra leaned back in her chair. "Yes Seras it seems that everything that we have done for England the Queen in her infinite her wisdom it seems that she has decided to disband the organization." She sneered. Seras raised an eyebrow slightly she remained silent as Integra continued. "It seems that after the defeat of the millennium the freaks started dwindling down and between the now non-existent section thirteen of the Vatican and the Hellsing Organization we managed to eliminate the midians to near extinction your the only true median left. Ohhh there are still freaks around and there's always the werewolves not enough to keep the Hellsing organization in operation though and the Queen felt that now that the military is aware of them the military can manage them." Seras watched as Integra took a cigarillo out and lit it she took a long drag from it. "God it grates on my nerves to realize we did too much of a good job." She sighed and took another puff, to be honest I'm tired of fighting the supernatural I think its time to concentrate on other matters. Seras walked to the wall and leaned against it. Integra looked at Seras, _Out of all the changes that has occurred Seras is the most changed. _She thought. Looking at her leaning against the wall dressed in a pair of jeans that covered combat boots, a large shirt that said go to Hell on it with a black overcoat she wore a pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of dark purple tinted glass's she also had the ever present cigarette tucked behind her ear gone was the innocent air of a girl and in its place was a cold, deadly predator with no remorse, compassion or guilt. A creature who was ruthless in her actions and had a philosophy of kill first ask questions never. She sighed, she knew Seras was loyal to a fault and would do what she was told thank god and thank god for centuries worth of investing in good investments for the most part. The Hellsings had investments ranging from Microsoft to walmart and everything in between and going to several Swiss bank accounts so money is not a problem. "I want you to capture a freak alive and in fairly good shape and i want the freak able to talk Seras." Seras frowned not liking what she was told to do because as far as she was concerned freaks had no place on the planet and keeping one alive was not something she would enjoy. "It will be more trouble then the freaks worth. Sir Integra" "Well I have plans and I need a freak alive and breathing." Seras sighed. "If that's what you wish." She gathered her shadows and walked thru the wall and when she rematerialized she was in London. She took the cig. From her ear and lit it and took a drag and looked around. Well London turned into a shit hole it did she thought. She saw buildings crumpled on the ground and others looking like skeletons with their windows dark and dingy from dust saw trash cans lit with people huddled around them trying to keep cold. They didn't even look at her she passed them by as she passed an alley she heard some scuffling she headed toward the alley and walked in it had some trash cans lit barely given any light which wasn't a problem for her. She saw a everything as if it was daylight. She saw a woman in her early twenties surrounded by two men that looked like they would over power her so she took a sniff and frowned well I think I'll just watch She melted into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Seras watched as the the two men surrounded the woman circling around her like rabid dogs. She noticed the woman was not frightened in the least. _Why should she be?_ Seras thought. She watched as the two men pounced on what they assumed would be an easy lay. Seras smirked as she watched the woman grab the arm of one of the males and snapped it in two as if it were a twig and at the same time kick the other one in the stomach doubling him over. She then grabbed the throat of the guy she held and snapped his neck instantly killing him. Seras raised an eyebrow at that but continued watching. She then saw the woman grab the guy's neck and bite into it sucking the blood out leaving only a dry husk she then tossed the body down. She watched as the woman sniffed the air. Seras took out a package of cigarettes from her jack looked down and frowned as she saw an empty packet _damn i'll have to get another package in a little bit but first things first._ She tossed the pack down and clapped as she walked out of the shadows. "Well it seems that you can fight decently at least... for a freak." She watched as the woman got tense and was getting ready for a fight. "What's your name freak?" The woman spat on her face Seras wiped it off. "Not much for talking I see, that's fine by me" Seras moved faster than the woman could see freak or not and slapped her hard into the wall knocking her out. She watched as the woman crumpled onto the ground like a rag. She knew that the slap wasn't going to kill the freak but boy was it going to leave a bruise and a painful headache. She chuckled as she looked at the wall that had a head dent with spider cracks on it. She went over and picked up the woman and put her on her shoulder gathered her shadows and morphed into the mansion. She walked out of the shadows and into one of the dungeon rooms. _It wouldn't do to have her try and kill Sir Integra. _She thought as she stood the freak up and chained her to the wall when that was done she gathered her shadows and morphed in front of Sir Integra's office door and knocked. She heard "enter" so she opened the door and walked in front of the desk. Integra put down her pin and looked sharply at Seras "Is she alive and breathing?" "Yes Sir Integra she's still alive and breathing she's currently knocked out and chained to the wall of one of the dungeon rooms." Sir Integra sighed "Very good have her awakened and brought before me." "Yes Sir Integra." She then gathered her shadows and morphed into her room and went to her desk and pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes opened it and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She took a long drag and savoured it she blew it out slowly. "_mmmmm a good cigarette is almost as good as fucking." _She smirked and let the cigarette hang from her mouth and walked thru her shadows and walked into the dungeon that held the freak. She noticed that the woman was awake she then took the cigarette from her mouth and held it in her right hand. "well,well up already I see." She noticed that the woman was glaring at her and she had the feeling that if looks could kill she would have been dust. She smiled. "Well scum Sir Integra wants to see you and I have no idea why." She then took a drag from her cigarette and walked in front of the woman and took off her glass's showing the freak her deep red eyes. "Now freak I'm going to give you some advise if I were you I would answer the questions your asked otherwise...unpleasant things will happen to you." Seras smiled wide and took a puff of her cigarette and blew the smoke in her face. The woman frowned and turned her head away. She uncuffed the shackles on her wrists and turned her around and cuffed her hands back she shoved her forward out of the dungeon and down the hallway, up the stairs and toward Sir Intega's office once there she knocked on the door and entered the office shoving the woman in front of her forward. The freak stood in front of the desk with her head down and Seras behind her. Sir Integra looked sharply at the woman in front of her with a critical eye. She noticed that the woman was tense. Sir Integera reached in a box and pulled out a cigarillo. Seras reached over and lit it for her she took a puff and blew out the smoke "Whats your name freak?" "Its not freak you bitch, its Jessica." Sera slapped the back of her head hard enough to make the woman fly forward almost to the desk. "Watch your tongue freak before I rip it of your mouth you will show some respect to Sir Integra or I will make sure your death is slow and painful." The freak just shook her head and stood up glaring at Seras she then stood straight facing forward. "Now as Seras was kind enough to point out my name is Sir Integra not bitch. I was the leader of the now disbanded Hellsing organization. Tell me Jessica why is it your not like the rest of your kind? Rampaging around like wild animals killing recklessly." Jessica shrugged her shoulders "I have no idea why I don't and frankly I'm glad for that fact. All I know is one day I'm walking down the sidewalk and the next I'm in some laboratory and told that now I'm a vampire and to go out and kill. Well needless to say I went but did not want to just kill." Sir Integra looked at her "hmm interesting it seems you had a malfunctioning chip which was rare." Sir Integra took a puff of her cigarillo. Jessica couldn't help feeling like an insect that Sir Integra wanted to squish. "The reason why I wanted you was because I want to perform an experiment."


End file.
